Tarō Raimon
Taro Raimon (雷門 太郎 Raimon Tarō), also known as Monta (モンタ, 門太, Monta), is the Wide Receiver of the Deimon Devil Bats. He and Sena quickly become good friends. He is recruited into the team by Sena, after being told that his catching skills, the only skills he had, would be useful in American football. Appearance Raimon has black spiky hair and an Monkey Like appearance he also have bandage right in the middle between his nose and eyes Personality Raimon devote himself to catching and idolize his hero Masaru Honjo result him join the baseball club unfortunately baseball require well round abilities and was deeply upset him until he persuade by Sena and Hiruma to join the football club since his catching skill would be more useful there Monta is has bad verbal vocabulary where he said he restore his dishonor only for Hiruma to correct him that he meant to restore his honor As such he devote himself playing football and determine to be the best History Originally a baseball player for Deimon's high school team, Monta trained his catches day and night, in hopes of being a high school star. His role model is Masaru Honjo, a Shuei Bears player and star catcher. However, due to his horrendous throwing and batting abilities, Monta only makes it to the third string of his baseball team. After becoming aware that baseball requires well-rounded people, whereas football needs specialists, Monta decides to join the American football team.His first game was against the Zokugaku Chameleons, where Monta has moments of fame and of embarrassment. Later in the game, however, he scores at least two touchdowns, and is cheered on by both the crowd and his baseball team, coming to spectate. In various games against the Taiyo Sphinx, Shinryuji Naga, Seibu Wild Gunmen, Ojo White Knights, and Teikoku Alexanders, Monta grows and refines his techniques, learning to deal with tackles, height differences, speed differences, and technique handicaps. His skill is recognised as he is asked along with Sena, Taka and Takeru to select player for the Japanese Under 18 Team, in which he also participates as one of the 3 wide receivers. After the 2 year time skip, Monta enters Enma University and immediately joins the American Football team. Plot Spring Tournament Arc Zokugaku Arc Nasa Alien Arc Death March Arc Autumn Tournament Arc Kanto Tournament Arc Chrismas Bowl Arc Youth World Cup Arc Relationship Deimon Devil Bat Sena Kobayakawa Yoichi Hiruma Ryokan Kurita Gen Musashi Takekura Mamori Anezaki Manabu Yukimitsu Daikichi Komusubi Kazuki Jumonji Koji Kuroki Shozo Togano Natsuhiko Taki Suzuna Taki Techniques/Strategies *'Superb Catching Skills': A result of years and training, Monta can catch almost anything thrown to him. This not only includes footballs, but also baseballs, money, and even drinks in a wine glass. *'Catching Experience': Because Monta has trained so much, he has learned to take in other factors like the strength and direction of the wind, and will know where Hiruma's pass will end up. *'One-handed Catch' - First seen in Volume 3 when Hiruma was scouting for a new receiver by randomly throwing footballs at unsuspecting candidates. Due to Monta's large hands and gripping strength, he's able to catch a football with just one hand, even if it happens to be thrown extremely fast, or in an erratic manner. This is in the same manner as a baseball player as he extends his arm with his baseball glove to make an extreme catch. With this move, Monta defeats Sakuraba's attempt to copy the Devil Backfire. This also useful in defend against power-interceptor cornerback like Kisaragi, since his other arm can be used to repel the interceptor. *'Acrobatics': Although it may be for show, Monta's obvious baseball experience has led to him catching footballs while performing dives, rolls, spins, flips, and high jumps. *'Bump': Like the other members of Deimon, Monta trained in the "Bump" technique, to play against Seibu. This technique failed against Tetsuma Jo of Seibu. *'Devil Backfire': Jumping high in the air, Monta catches a pass thrown to him facing backwards, with both arms stretched overhead and hands open. It was devised to channel as much power as possible into jumping, and less into turning around. First seen against the Ojo White Knights **'Devil Backfire Neo': A variation of the Devil Backfire, where Monta immediately tucks the ball into his body, protecting it with his arms and legs. First seen against the American All-Star team. This technique earned Monta 3 MVP nominations. *'Sagittarius': A technique where Sena guards Monta, the former using the Devil Stungun and the latter preparing for a Devil Backfire. *'Chris Cross': A technique where Sena and Monta both fake a handoff, or actually are handed the ball, by Hiruma. These two both run across the field, concealing the possible location of the ball. Note that it is purposely spelled "Chris Cross", not "Christ Cross", as Hiruma stated that devils would never rely on gods. (Failed on the first attempt) *'Ball Movement Reading': After years of experience, Monta instinctively knows where a ball will go before it actually gets there. Even with the irregular bounces of a football, Monta can predict its most likely path. First seen against Ojo White Knights. *'Screw Bite': A technique learned from Reiji "Marco" Maruko of the Hakushū Dinosaurs, Monta grabs and twists the football out of the current holder's hands. *'Vertical Jumps' - Though Monta is no match for Sena's speed, he wins in the ability of aerial battles. It is exactly for this reason why whenever he races against Sena, Monta's preferred method of traversing is through continuous leaps. His jumping abilities occasionally make fun of his resemblance to a monkey, but still it is impressive. Though not confirmed, he can jump to a height that is taller than Kurita after his training with Ikkyuu. *'Acrobatic Catches' - No matter what position he's in, Monta has the ability to catch any type of pass, and can also catch multiple passes in rapid succession. He's been seen to catch the ball while inverted, rolling, jumping, or even leaning backward. He's been known to catch extremely fast, brutal balls, even from speed passers such as Hiruma, Unsui, Agon, and the Kid. His large hands have phenomenal gripping strength, allowing him to hold onto the ball, even if it is soaking wet or being pulled at by an opposing player. As years of building his catching ability, now he can deduces ball movement and position in an instant he see it, almost like when Sena find appropriates running route by instinct. Monta has stolen the ball from each of the other top three receivers in the manga as a result of his incredible hand strength and ball movement observation ability. *'Shinzo Bump'(Heart Bump in the English version): This is what Monta calls this technique when he uses the bump against the Wild Gunmen. It is nothing more than a palm thrust to the area above the heart. *'Devil Backfire' - First seen in the Devil Bats/Naga game, (where Monta catches a ball from behind without looking), and realized during the Deimon/Oujou game. This is a means for Monta to counter taller opposing receivers. Due to his training both from baseball and from playing alongside Hiruma, Monta is able to pick out the wind movements of a ball without having to see it. For this technique, Monta puts his arms behind his head while running and determines the wind movement of the ball after Hiruma releases it, thus being able to grab it without having to look as well as preventing him from any more battles with taller players like Sakuraba. This has the added bonus of no reduction in speed, as most players have to turn around in order to see the incoming pass. Without the need to turn around before jumping, all of Monta's strength can be used to jump, thereby negating his disadvantage in height. The move also plays against Sakuraba as it can block his field of view as Monta comes barreling into him. *'Sagittarius:' - First seen in the Hakushuu game, This combines the Devil Stungun and the Devil Backfire, Sena becomes Monta's guard and guards him with the Devil Stungun. Monta called this the "Explosion MAX." Precursor of this move can be seen during Deimon Devilbats vs Shinryuji Nagas play, in which Monta carried the ball alone after receiving pass from Hiruma during fake spike play, and Sena rammed himself against one of the Shinryuji Nagas' safeties trying to tackle Monta, effectively stopping him from the tackle, before it failed due to Agon's quick response to what Monta attempted to do, and manages to tackle him. However, thanks to Monta's determination, they were saved from defeat, after Monta was forced Out of Bounds using his superior catching skills. *'Christ Cross' - Another variation of running play, where Monta and Sena cross paths with Quarterback (Hiruma) as their center. This will hide the true ball carrier, however due to Sena and Monta's initial inexperience with the play as well as never having used it before, their first use of the Christ Cross results in a fumble with the ball almost being stolen by Teikoku. **'Evil Cross': A variation of the Chris Cross, where Sena purposely reveals that he has the ball, before passing to Hiruma. There is then a double feint, where Hiruma, instead of running or passing to Monta, passes to Sena, who has slipped back. First used against Teikoku. *'Staring Contest' - Basically, the game of interception is a staring contest. In this game, the defender (who is running backwards) and the designated receiver (who is moving forward) will stare at each other, trying to determine their opponent's movement. It is a game of endurance, depending on whether the defender (because he can't run at his full speed while running backwards, and to cover long passes against a fast receiver, he must turn around to catch up with the receiver) or the designated receiver (because he can start to get pressured, especially if his pass routes already got covered, forcing him to take readable routes) will chicken out first. The loser will lose time and momentum he needs to response the pass. *'Ball Movement Reading' - A skill which Monta has developed over his years of catching baseballs and later footballs. Despite the oval shape of the football, which can cause it to bounce in irregular ways, Monta is able to anticipate the direction in which it will go, thereby allowing him to get into position to catch it. He beats Taka Honjou this way, because Monta jumped for the ball much earlier than Taka could. This ability allows him to 'focus ONLY on the ball,' which makes him the best receiver in terms of catching. Notable Showdowns *Monta vs. Ikkyu Hosokawa (Deimon/Shinryuuji): After being beaten by Ikkyu numerous times in the beginning of the match, Monta performs a one-handed Devil Backfire later on. This is before the Devil Backfire was fully developed, and may have been its predecessor. *Monta vs. Agon Kongo (Deimon/Shinryuuji): After a near-clear path to the endzone, Agon suddenly appears from behind and tackles Monta. Monta, yelling "Catch MAX!" reveals that he "caught" a patch of dirt before he was tackled, making him out-of-bounds and ending the down at that point, leaving the game with 4 seconds instead of ending then and there *Monta vs. Haruto Sakuraba (Deimon/Ojo): Sakuraba's height, combined with the Everest Pass, makes short Monta completely outmatched. Later on, Monta drives all his power into jumping and invents the Devil Backfire. *Monta vs. Jo Tetsuma (Deimon/Seibu): After failing to stop Tetsuma with the Bump technique, Monta realizes that he has to beat him in a catching match. During the last down, Monta takes the ball from Tetsuma's hands. However, Tetsuma's shoulder touched the ground before the ball left his hands, ending the down, making it Seibu's ball. Monta then began to argue with the referee almost causing them to be disqualified until Tetsuma stops him (Tetsuma was not allowed to play in the next game because of this). *Monta vs. Hotei (Deimon/Teikoku): A minor duel, but in this one, Monta deflects Hotei's extra-point conversion kick with his hand. *Monta vs. Taka (Deimon/Teikoku): Taka's height, speed, strength, and jumping power are all superior to Monta's. After being beaten brutally in the first half, Monta becomes more determined in the second half, learning to read the football's movements and ultimately beating Taka in obtaining the onside kick, with 1 second left on the clock. *Monta vs. Bud Walker (Japan/USA): Monta and Bud's battle can be thought of as inconclusive since he did receive 2 passes (one from Hiruma and one from Agon). Although Bud's Grappler Bump should have stopped him, Monta persevered and kept on running to positions where he could receive long passes. Quotes *''"Catch MAX!!"'' *''"If its in catching, I won't lose!"'' *''A miracle something like that won't come if you're waiting for it. A miracle is something you work for!'' Trivia *Monta's real name, Taro Raimon, is actually Raimon Taro in Japanese. Sena, while introducing him to Hiruma, pronounces his name as "Rai... Montaro", leading Hiruma to call him Monta. *Monta has a tendency to place the word "Max" after many of his remarks, the most common being "Catch MAX!" *Monta is always greatly offended when someone calls him a monkey. Ironically, he occasionally performs stereotypical monkey traits such as running on all fours, climbing trees to high heights, using his feet to handle objects, and snacking on bananas. In Japanese, he even cries, "Mukyaa~!", which is a recognized monkey cry, when he's upset. He even got caught by the ship's crew on a one day vacation cruise for being mistaken by a monkey and sticking him in a cage with other real monkeys. In a poll that pitted characters against one another, he won over a monkey for being "most monkey-like" with the most votes out of all polls, being the only one to get more than 10000 votes *Monta's first appearance differs from manga to anime. In the manga, he is first seen when Sena was walking home practicing his hold on the American Football. In the Anime, Monta is seen in the background when Sena enters Deimon High in the first episode. *Monta is shown to have very blatant feelings for Mamori and often tries to impress her but fails to do so almost every time. *Whenever Monta catches a pass he yells "CATCH MAX!" and goes into a pose when he lands which consists of him kneeling, raising one of his hands into the air and making an L sign with his fingers. *Monta is one of Deimon Shorties, other than Sena and Komusubi. Navigation Category:Deimon Devil Bats Category:Male Characters Category:Wide Recievers Category:Eyeshield 21 characters Category:Team Japan